There is a conventionally-known technology of X-ray diagnostic apparatuses for performing rotational acquisition multiple times after a contrast agent is injected and reconstructing a three-dimensional image from image data that is acquired during each rotational acquisition. For example, with the above-described technology, after a contrast agent is injected, rotational acquisitions are performed multiple times to acquire projection data at a predetermined frame rate while an arm that supports an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector is rotated, and three-dimensional volume data is reconstructed from the projection data that is acquired during each rotational acquisition. Thus, with the above-described technology, acquisitions (for example, an acquisition during CT-like imaging of hepatic arteriography for a diagnosis of a hepatic tumor and the following acquisition during CT-like imaging at a later phase (alternatively, an acquisition of corona enhancement around a hepatocellular tumor)) at multiple time phases can be performed during one-time contrast injection, and invasiveness for patients by imaging can be reduced. However, with the above-described conventional technology, it is sometimes difficult to acquire the optimum image data during each rotational acquisition.